Most tape recorders for use in an automatic telephone answer apparatus are configured to be remotecontrolled by a user while he is out. In this connection, such a tape recorder includes an arrangement for changing modes electrically in such a manner that a magnetic head is moved to its recording and reproducing position directly by a solenoid itself or by an assist cam on an assist gear rotated by a solenoid in order to establish a recording and reproducing mode, whereas a rewinding mode is established by changing the rotating direction of a motor, while deenergizing the solenoid, i.e. not moving the magnetic head to the recording and reproducing position.
The use of a solenoid for this purpose invites a large power consumption which leads to a scale increase in a power source arrangement as well as an increase in the manufacturing cost, weight and scale of the entire apparatus, which necessarily limits the installment position of the apparatus.